Stretching is normally an integral part of any exercise program. Stretching enhances strength and agility and improves performance during training and at competitions. It allows for greater fluidity of motion, decreases potential injury during competition, gymnastics, dance and eases muscle soreness. One such series of excersises is called leg stretching which requires an individual to move his feet apart while stiff to maximum separation of the feet.
Many stretching devices are currently on the market and mostly are either of the sitting type or standing type and for the most part are either too large or bulky to store easily or carry comfortably. Normally these devices have two foot rests or plates for stretching both legs. Some can also cause serious injury because they can flex or force muscles beyond their capable range of motion.